


【钢铁侠/爱情与灵药】【铁神秘衍生】分手之前先打炮(ABO,A!铁人xO!杰米,NC17)

by pdddyxl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), love and other drugs(2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：Alpha!托尼·斯塔克/Omega!杰米·兰德尔，钢铁侠/爱情与灵药，ABO背景普通人AU，世界没有超级英雄的设定。放飞自我的拉郎，铁人的性格更接近钢1，拼命挤出时间摸个潦草的鱼。





	【钢铁侠/爱情与灵药】【铁神秘衍生】分手之前先打炮(ABO,A!铁人xO!杰米,NC17)

**Author's Note:**

> 想写分手炮打了二十次最终在一起的故事XD

第一次是在医院里，私人诊所，心理辅导室。原本杰米·兰德尔只是贿赂了医生，来这边假扮成实习生推销药品了解行业内幕的，但是他做梦也没想到会在这里看到托尼·斯塔克。哦，是的，天啊，这梦一般的画面谁能想到呢，杰米原本以为自己被耍了，主治医生把他关在一个书房一样看上去十分舒适的、点着熏香的房间内，足足晒了他三十分钟。而就在杰米心灰意冷的时候，大名鼎鼎的军火商托尼·斯塔克推门走了进来——

没错，托尼·斯塔克，杰米眨了眨他湿漉漉的浅蓝色双眼，十分确定自己没有认错人。毕竟谁会傻到能认错托尼·斯塔克呢，这位身价数十亿的花花公子之前便名声在外，而最近，他从阿富汗恐怖分子手中死里逃生的奇迹更是让他变得无人不知、无人不晓。

杰米坐在诊室的沙发上，愣愣地看着那位推门而入的男人。身体自大脑反应过来之前，便本能地散发出了一阵属于欧米伽的诱人香甜。

“我还以为沙发是我的位置。”

托尼摘下墨镜，对杰米半开玩笑地这么说着。他不讨厌美人，也不讨厌投怀送抱，像是这样投怀送抱的美人对他来说更是没理由拒绝。当然托尼很清楚病人是不能搞心理医生的，因为那些愚蠢的行业道德。不过他很确定眼前的人并不是他的心理辅导师，也不在这间医院工作，只是个不知道哪里混进来的漂亮混蛋。毕竟杰米甚至没有得到一个医院的胸牌，只要稍微思考一下便可以发觉他其实并不属于这间医院。

“嗯…嗨？”

杰米所问非所答地这么说道，他看着托尼还带着些许擦伤的脸，原本平稳的呼吸本能地加快了。那真不愧是睡了十二期马克西姆杂志封面女郎的阿尔法，本人比人物封面上那张照片还要英俊百倍，脸上的伤痕并没有掩盖他的魅力，反而让他显得该死的性感十足。当然杰米知道，托尼能睡到那十二期封面女郎可不仅仅是因为他英俊的脸蛋儿，花花公子总还有更超乎常人的地方。

“甜心，你不是这里的医生。”

托尼肯定地这么说着，甚至都没用上一个疑问词。

“你怎么知道我不是？”

杰米有些不服气地这么反问道，虽然不是专修心里专业，不过好歹他读医科大学的时候成绩可是极其优秀的。但是嘴硬归嘴硬，事实上杰米此刻所散发出来的香味儿已经诱人到足以刺激任何一位阿尔法把他直接摁在床上吃抹干净了。哦，操，他该死的诚实的身体，他就是控制不住这个，他真的喜欢性。

“我打赌你甚至说不出一种抗抑郁药物的名字。”

托尼边这么回答边向前走了几步，直接挤进了对方的安全距离之内。扑面而来的阿尔法信息素的味道让杰米感到腰部一阵发软，他甚至都没有假装害羞地费力回避一下，反而摆明了自己意愿地继续散发着属于他的甜美信息素。作为回应，托尼自然也没有刻意压抑自己的味道，毕竟美人总是惹人怜爱、应该得到更多的不是吗，他肆意地散发着自己的气味回应着对方。那个足以让所有欧米伽都双腿发软、后穴濡湿的那份机油和金属的气味儿，毫无疑问这个男人便是智慧与机械在人类世界完美相融的实体表达。

“如果我说出来，我会不会失去这次机会？”

杰米起身主动贴了过去，将两个人控制在一个暧昧而又若即若离的范围之间。他柔软的唇磨蹭着托尼的，两个人像是随时便可能接吻一般缠绵在一起。

“但你不是这里的医生。”

托尼扬了扬唇，他有十足地把握，对方的反应也要已经说明了一切，只是什么时候捅破这层玻璃纸的问题。如果美人想多玩玩这种医生病人的情趣游戏，托尼自然也不会拒绝，毕竟同他上过床的欧米伽都知道他是个温柔体贴的情人。托尼故作温柔地捏住了杰米的下巴，假装耐性十足地用拇指缓慢摩擦着杰米柔软的下唇。

“你吓坏我了，我什么都做，求你不要说出去好吗。”

哦，操，这个该死的、粗糙的触感。杰米边逢场作戏地这么说着，边稍稍眯起了双眼，情不自禁地在心中暗暗感叹，着迷地享受着那份过电一般的酥麻感。谁都知道这是一双只有在实验室里长期接触机械，不断进行机械改装和研究的人才会有的手。粗糙的布满了厚茧，带着深浅不一的伤痕，天杀的性感到不行。杰米故意伸出舌尖来轻轻舔了舔托尼的拇指，他这个无异于引火自焚的行为，换来的一个粗暴性感而又令人窒息的深吻。

托尼抹过杰米柔软的下唇，用力扯住眼前这个大男孩儿的衣领，将对方转身摁在书柜上，直接狠狠地吻了过去。木质的书柜因为突如其来的重量而发出了闷响，几本放在边沿处的书上面掉了下来。杰米边张开双唇急切地回应着托尼的亲吻，边不得章法地胡乱拉扯着对方昂贵的西装。他在交吻间隙无法控制地动情喘息着，柔软的小舌乖巧黏人地主动纠缠着托尼的。对于托尼来说这个床伴真的乖巧甜蜜到过分了，他的大男孩儿在每一个亲吻结束之后、都会像有多么不舍似的，可爱地吮吸一下托尼的下唇。搞得阿尔法一阵心烦意乱，如果不是杰米一直不得章法地胡乱扯着他的领带，搞得他脖颈生疼，他简直忍不住想要直接扒了对方的裤子干进去。

“你搞错了重点，甜心，等下让你舒服的可不是这个地方。”

托尼强行拉开了两个人的距离，在杰米无意识地靠过来想要再次索吻的时候微微侧头拒绝了对方。他安抚性质地在杰米的唇边轻啄了几下，随后握住了男孩儿的手腕，将他胡乱摸索的手指引到了自己鼓胀的胯下。

这可真够大的，杰米任由快感和欲望控制着自己的大脑，有些迷迷糊糊的这么想着。他的后穴湿的不行、脑子也早就融成了一团浆糊，此刻唯一在他脑中蹦出来的，就是等下他会被这根超乎常人的阴茎操的很爽。

托尼拽着他的男孩儿，两个人在书柜之间又转辗了几翻，最后才将杰米摁在了书桌上，粗暴地直接扯下了对方碍事的西裤。桌面上原本摆放着的资料书本被他们随手扫到了地上，托尼用手指试了一下杰米的后穴，令人惊叹的濡湿和高热，那个小洞中溢出的水儿多到根本他妈的就不用润滑。托尼解开自己的皮带将自己早已经按捺不住的阴茎从裤子里解救了出来，他拍了拍对方圆润可爱的小屁股，把自己的勃起贴到对方的臀缝中稍微磨蹭了几下，随后便挺身操了进去。

天啊，杰米控制不住地呻吟出声，爽得双手不由自主地握紧了书桌边沿。此刻他就像是个可怜兮兮的小奶猫似的，被操得只能断断续续地小声哼哼，身子随着托尼浅浅抽出再迫不及待地深深撞入的动作来回一颤一颤的，勃起的阴茎也随着这样激烈的操弄而上抖动，溢出的前液黏糊糊地蹭了杰米一肚子，有的甚至还随之溅到了书桌边沿。托尼没有戴套，他当然没有戴，杰米也没想对方会戴，他现在是安全期，直接进来更好、直接进来会更舒服。杰米猫咪似的呼噜着，享受着对方灼热到烫人的粗大阴茎在他体内操弄驰骋的感觉，在对方微微肿起的、巨大的结贴上他瑟敏感的小穴的时候，随便就控制不住地射在了自己的下腹上。

他的男孩儿射精了——托尼当然知道他的男孩儿射精了，可是他不想、也不需要停下来。杰米随着高潮本能地颤抖着、来回一波波要命地收缩着小穴，那个柔软潮湿的罪恶之地像是想要把托尼吸到早泄似的包裹着他。但是很显然托尼·斯塔克还没那么把持不住，他当然喜欢深埋再对方体内的感觉，要不他也不会像是不想离开这个诱人紧致的小洞似的，那么浅浅地抽出随后又立刻迫不及待地深深顶回去。

杰米的高潮只是让托尼操的更狠了，他下身重重地挺身顶撞着那个柔软而又汁水淋漓的小穴，操得那个柔嫩的小洞软乎乎地吸着他的阴茎、不断响动着某种情色黏稠的水声；手上却温柔地抚摸着杰米的后颈，轻轻摩擦着那个泛红肿起的、可以留下标记的地方。托尼俯身在那块柔软的皮肤上留下了几个暧昧的吮吻，他可以感觉到杰米在他亲吻那处时反应极好地、情不自禁地为他夹紧了小穴，如此可爱的反应让托尼也忍不住微微扬起了唇角。阿尔法挺身用自己圆润的阴茎头部顶住对方紧闭的腔口，随后硬生生地将自己的结挤进了对方体内。

被顶得微微变形的体腔口原本拒绝着阿尔法的入侵，在几下要命地碾磨操弄之后便不受控制地抽搐收缩着，示弱一般湿淋淋地往外喷水。杰米被操的双腿打颤站也站不住，极少的、并且比上次稀薄了许多的精液可怜兮兮地从他半勃的阴茎顶端流了出来——

而这还只是第一次。

是的，这只是他妈的第一次，托尼才不会这么轻易放过对方。他握住杰米的腿根，让他的男孩儿直接翻了个身躺在了书桌上。杰米一条腿挂在托尼的腰间，另一条腿则被阿尔法扛在了肩头，任由对方将他的双腿更大地分开成了一个更容易被侵犯的姿势。之前射进去的精液混杂着湿淋淋地爱液把杰米的腿根抹的亮晶晶的水光一片，托尼看到尽管杰米已经尽可能地夹紧了屁股，可是那些多而黏稠的液体还是有些含不住地，从那个被操得有些泛红合不拢的小穴中不受控制地流了出来。湿漉漉的爱液顺着微张的小洞淌出来，黏糊糊地滴在桌上的病例上，该死的托尼·斯塔克的病例上。

这个画面实在是太富有冲击力、太过太性感了，搞得刚才还有些累趴趴的小托尼此刻被立即再度唤醒了。托尼懒得去管门外护士的敲门和询问，嗓音沙哑地胡乱敷衍着，又再度将自己的阴茎塞回了那个温暖诱人的小穴中，仿佛他们本来就应该是一起的一样。

事实上最后杰米也数不清他到底高潮了几次，反正他该死的已经射不出来了，而他后面被直接操到高潮的次数明显比前面还要更多。栗发的欧米伽躺在书桌上双腿大开地喘息着，肚子里涨涨地含满了阿尔法射进来的精液。杰米该死的爽到了，他从来没有这么舒适满足过，他一团浆糊的脑子里除了快感，就是有些难过地想着自己以后或许都没机会这么舒服了，他再也找不到比托尼·斯塔克更好的阿尔法了。

“记得联系我，甜心。”

托尼在一切都结束之后这么说着，轻轻吻了吻自家男孩儿柔软的下唇，示意性地拍了拍对方的腿根，故意在那块白皙的皮肤上留下了些许泛红的掌印。杰米迷迷糊糊地抬起头，看到托尼已经起身系好了皮带，就像个该死的禁欲的瘾君子一样，看上去西装革履衣冠整齐，只有他才知道刚刚这个人有多么粗暴而又疯狂，矛盾造就的性感此刻在托尼·斯塔克身上透露无疑。

“我没有您的联系方式，先生。”

杰米稍稍并拢了双腿，勉强撑起身子扯了扯唯一挂在他身上的那件白大褂，尽可能地盖住自己裸露的皮肤，有些闷闷地这么说着。他的声音软乎乎的，带着高潮过后的疲惫以及一点点压抑不住的哭腔，哦，请不要责怪他真的动情，他刚刚实在被结的太舒服了。

“哦，是的，我差点忘了。”

托尼这么说着，随手拿起了桌上散落的马克笔，握住杰米的膝盖再次掰开了他的双腿。在欧米伽白皙的腿根处留下了自己的号码以及一个该死的、炫耀一般的托尼·斯塔克式的签名。

“不用着急记下来，这会留上几天的。”

托尼说着眨了眨眼睛，温柔地在杰米的唇角落下了几个轻巧的亲吻，随后贴到了男孩儿的耳边、故意压低了声音继续说道。

“只想着我吧，甜心。带着我的签名，你要有一段没办法去找别的阿尔法了不是吗。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘更新，不一定有后续。


End file.
